Possible Life After People Episodes (DinosaursRoar)
These are some episode ideas for Life After People, consisting of two seasons. Only DinosaursRoar may edit this page, and some of the ideas were taken from this page. Season 3 Episode 1: Invaders II This episode is named after the first invaders episode in season 1. It also focuses on native wild California dylanuses clashing with invasive American alligators, immortal vampires from Sunnydale, California, Collinwood, and Progenitor Council prowling the world, invasive antelopes in North America such as gemsboks, nilgais, and blackbucks and their dangers towards some natives, while dinosaurs and other prehistoric species escaping from various Jurassic Parks, Prehistoric Park, Prehistoric Kingdom, and other prehistoric animal sanctuaries/zoos, fate of the town of Marysville California, ACDC Town and its Net-Navis, and Echo Ridge and its FM-Ians. Episode 2: Burning Down The House This episode focuses on the fate of some famous places, including fictional ones, like Kingston Falls being burned down due to real gremlins causing fires, Sandusky, Ohio being populated by wild animals instead of humans, Dr. Wily's Castle crumbling while the robots there learn to cope with their changing lives, Terraformed Mars being invaded by the last group of organisms (animals), and SSB4 Land collapsing while the real humanoid characters of this park escaping and thriving without humans. Episode 3: Daddy's Not Home This episode focuses on life after people in many foundations, zoos, and other places, both real and fictional, without their owners such as Los Angeles Zoo and its animals, Megaman X Land and its real Reploids, Yuba City and its famous locations, Sea World San Diego and Orlando and their own animals, Skull Island Park and its fauna, and the fate of many exotic pets (such as iguanas, coatis, kinkajous, and many others) in their owner's abandoned homes worldwide. Episode 4: Here's The Great Death This episode focuses on celebrities's homes and related subjects such as Michael Jackson's home in southern California, Elvis Presley's home and his equipments, Justin Bieber's pet capuchin monkey, Falco's home, George Clooney's home, and others. Episode 5: Great Downfall This episode focuses on many collapses of many of the famous large buildings such as the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Taipei of Taiwan, Two International Finance Center of Hong Kong, and many other collapses of famous landmarks. Episode 6: World Of Chaos This episode focuses on the fate of famous landmarks and related subjects including Tower Bridge of Sacramento California, Parthenon of Athens Greece, Dome of the Rock of Jerusalem, El Ángel of Mexico, Monas of Jakarta, tigers of Washington DC Zoo, and some others. Episode 7: Destruction Looms This episode focuses on the destruction of Azadi tower in Tehran, Hiroshima Cenotaph and Atomic Bomb Dome, The Chiang Kai-shek Memorial in Taipei, and even the fate of rhinos that escaped from zoos, the skunks that live in cities, and some others. Episode 8: Fiery Doom This episode focuses on the fate of the once common city fire trucks, Eurika's tree tunnels, Cathedral of Santiago de Compostela, Palais Garnier Paris Opera House, as well as the fate of escaped zoo giraffes, and many others. Episode 9: Airborne Terror This episode focuses on the fate of drones, both military drones and household drones, many of the helicopters across the world, party balloons, hot air balloons, as well as the invasion of fruit bats (inclduing flying foxes) in North America and the comeback of the California condor. Episode 10: Caverns To Darkness Category:Episodes